Aliam Vita
by Infelix
Summary: Em uma vida, Tom Riddle e Hermione Granger nasceram inimigos. Em outras cinco, as coisas foram ligeiramente diferentes. [AU]


**N/A: **Tema proposto por um Anon no tumblr: 5 universos alternativos nos quais Tom e Hermione se apaixonaram e 1 no quão isso não aconteceu. Inspirada, também, pela fic "_Destiny_" da Miss RSS.

* * *

**1547**

Tom manteve os olhos fixos na multidão à sua frente, observando o rosto daqueles estranhos o encarando com expressões enojadas, fazendo caretas e chamando-o por nomes horríveis. Ele preferia olhar para aqueles rostos feios a ter que ver a cena que se desenrolava ao seu lado. A sentença ditada pelo juiz parecia abafada pelos soluços incontroláveis de Hermione, junto com as preces murmuradas desta.

A multidão começou a gritar e encorajar o carrasco assim que a sentença terminou de ser lida. Os soluços da garota ficaram escondidos por debaixo do barulho. Ele fechou os olhos e desejou poder fazer o mesmo com seus ouvidos para poder não escutar o som da lâmina cortando através da carne e, depois, o barulho de algo caindo sobre a plataforma de madeira sobre a qual eles estavam.

O juiz agora lia a sua sentença. Bruxaria, adoração ao diabo, conspiração contra Deus... Eles só haviam praticado magia. Ambos ele e Hermione haviam sido educados como católicos e, no seu caso, haviam descoberto apenas recentemente que poderiam fazer mágica. Ela estava apenas o ajudando a controlar o seu poder e evitar machucar outras pessoas. A magia abria inúmeras portas, mas eles nunca pensaram em usá-la para desafiar o seu Deus ou para fazer os outros sofrerem – apesar de que, uma vez tendo descoberto tal poder, Tom pensou em como magia poderia ser útil para se vingar daqueles que fizeram da sua vida uma miséria e daquela sociedade patética na qual viviam. Mas tais pensamentos apenas duraram até ele os contar à Hermione, depois disso a garota passou um bom tempo lhe dando um enorme discurso sobre como a magia deles não era para ser usada de tal forma.

Ainda assim, lá estava ele, sendo sentenciado à morte pelo simples fato de ter nascido com magia em seu sangue. Talvez os tradicionalistas estivessem certos; trouxas eram, definitivamente, criaturas inferiores com medo do desconhecido. Ele deveria ter acreditado neles. Caso o tivessem feito, Hermione estaria viva e ele não estaria há alguns minutos de sua morte.

Tom olhou para as próprias mãos presas por grossas cordas e se perguntou se os trouxas sabiam que aquelas coisinhas nunca deteriam um bruxo caso não fosse pelos feitiços que os tradicionalistas haviam colocado ao redor daquele lugar. Trouxas pensando que estavam se livrando da bruxaria quando era a elite do mundo bruxo que patrocinava aquele banho de sangue às custas dos bruxos cuja linhagem não era pura ou que cujos cofres não eram tão cheios de ouro. Seus olhos encontraram o sangue escuro que molhava a madeira, vindo do lugar onde Hermione uma vez se ajoelhara. Seu estômago revirou e ele olhou para cima, para o topo das casas e muros que cercavam a praça. Haviam inúmeros corvos observando tudo e grasnando alto.

Olhe pelo lado bom, ele pensou. Não haveria mais perseguição, não haveria mais vida miserável nas ruas sujas de Londres, não haveria mais servidão à elite... E, também, Hermione estaria lá, seja lá para onde eles fossem quando tudo aquilo acabasse.

Tom não viu quando os corvos voaram para longe depois de serem assustados pelos gritos da multidão.

** 1914-1917**

Ambos eram bruxos e aquilo deveria facilmente uni-los, mas a primeira coisa que sentiram em relação um ao outro foi um imenso desgosto. Foma Fomich Zagadkov trabalhava e vivia na corte, junto de muitos outros bruxos e bruxas cujos trabalhos era ajudar o Tsar a governar, enquanto Germione Pyotrovna Kolzhonikina era a filha de um dentista que tinha muita afinidade para com o partido comunista.

Eles se conheceram em uma festa na casa dos Laskov. A família não era muito rica, mas era pura em termos de magia e aquilo era o suficiente para fazer com que a casa relativamente pequena se enchesse de bruxos e bruxas. Até aqueles que estavam acostumados com a elegância e honrarias da corte estavam presentes, afinal, apesar de os Laskov, com seus cabelos vermelhos e modos simples, não serem um exemplo de elegância que a maioria dos trouxas esperava dos bruxos, eles tinham magia e aquilo era o suficiente.

Os parentes da menina foram quem começaram a conversa. Ser um curandeiro no Palácio de Inverno foi o suficiente para atrair a atenção completa do casal trouxa, já que eles eram completamente interessados em qualquer tipo de Medicina. A conversa fora relativamente agradável, Foma Fomich não podia negar que ser o centro das atenções era uma coisa que ele gostava, até Germiona Pyotrovna aparecer e, logo, começar a falar sobre aquelas irritantes idéias comunistas.

Após este primeiro encontro, ele se viu encontrando a garota na rua uma vez ou outra. Na maioria das vezes ele cruzava com ela enquanto ela dava um de seus discursos entusiasmados para os pedestres. Não fora apenas uma ou duas vezes nas quais ele teve que arrastá-la para longe uma vez que vira policiais se aproximando. Aquilo lhe rendera uma bruxa muito irritada que se recusava a ouvi-lo e tentava azará-lo sempre que podia. No começo, aquilo era irritante, ter que lidar com uma garota zangada, mas depois de um tempo, Foma Fomich descobriu que Germiona Pyotrovna deixava as suas idéias brilhantes escaparem de sua boca de vez em quando sempre que tentava explicar para ele as suas idéias comunistas.

Quando o Tsar e sua família foram mortos e a esperança de ter a corte restabelecida foi destruída, a única coisa que ele podia fazer era fugir. Os comunistas não iriam aceitar um bruxo que trabalhara para o sistema Tsarista com medo de este se rebelar contra o novo governo, então, a única esperança era deixar o país, o que era uma alternativa triste. A Rússia era o lugar mais mágico do mundo, em sua opinião, e deixá-la implicaria em deixar par trás parte de sua magia.

Então ele fugiu, junto com outros bruxos, bruxas e trouxas. Passou um bom tempo viajando com os Yusupov, já que ele fora um dos bruxos a ser consultado por este na hora de decidir sobre a possibilidade de assassinar Rasputin, e, por ter concordado com o fim do Monge Louco, Foma Fomitch ganhara a confiança do jovem Príncipe Felix Felixovich Yusupov. Ele deixara a Rússia e a sua glória. Deixara a Rússia e a sua magia. Deixara a Rússia e Germiona Pyotrovna.

**1925**

Hermione Granger era uma garota bonita em um vestido roxo na primeira vez que a viu. Na segunda, ela ainda era uma garota bonita, mas em um vestido verde. Na terceira, era um vestido azul que ela usava, mas continuava sendo uma menina bonita. Não que ela o notasse, afinal, não era todo mundo que prestava atenção no pianista quando se podia olhar a cantora no palco, mas ele prestava atenção em todos no salão durante as pausas entre as músicas.

"Isso foi adorável," ela lhe disse, uma noite, debruçando-se por cima do palco depois de se afastar do rapaz ruivo que sempre a acompanhava. Depois dessa noite, Hermione Granger sempre iria se aproximar e elogiá-lo antes de ir embora. Ele se sentia muito mais lisonjeado do que deveria, mas aquilo não era um problema.

Uma noite, o rapaz ruivo apareceu sozinho. Na realidade, não, ele apareceu com uma moça loira de cabelos curtos e cacheados, vestido rosa e fita rosa na cabeça... E não havia sinal de Hermione. Ele tocou a sua música como devia enquanto a Srta. Lovegood cantava, embalando todos com a sua voz sonhadora. Hermione não apareceu durante as próximas três noites e, quando o fez, veio logo atrás dele.

Ela não estava com o ruivo – Ron, pelo que Abraxas havia lhe contado – e eles ficaram conversando até depois que o último cliente fora embora e apenas os garçons ficaram no bar, limpando a bagunça. Hermione tentara tocar uma música ou outra no piano, dizendo que sua mãe a havia ensinado uma vez, mas fora um pequeno desastre e logo deixou que Tom tomasse conta do piano cada vez que quisessem ouvir algo bom.

Ela o beijou naquela noite. Fora um beijo inocente e ele não sabia se o que gostara mais fora o beijo ou o fato de que ela deixara que ele a acompanhasse até em casa depois de deixarem o bar.

Quando ela lhe desejou boa noite, antes de entrar em sua casa, deixando-o parado na rua silenciosa, Hermione estava usando um vestido preto e parecia mais bonita do que qualquer outra garota que ele já havia visto.

**1941**

Quando Hermione viu o soldado jogado em cima de uma maca no meio do corredor do hospital, ela não sabia se ele sobreviveria. Os machucados eram profundos e as chances de ele desenvolver uma infecção eram enormes, mas, independente das suas chances, ela cuidou dele.

O seu nome era Tom Riddle. Ferido em batalha depois que uma bomba explodira perto do local onde estava escondido e mandado de volta para Londres para ser tratado. Os médicos do campo de batalha fizeram o que podiam por ele, mas não havia como ele se recuperar sem um bom hospital, razão pela qual ele estava sob os seus cuidados agora.

Durante os dias, ele era um bastardo irritante, na sua opinião. Inteligente, sim, mas o tipo de pessoa inteligente que sempre tentava usar sua esperteza para se manter acima dos outros, exibindo-se. O homem tinha uma língua extremamente afiada que não precisava se esforçar muito para fazer médicos e enfermeiras se sentirem mal perto dele. Ao mesmo tempo, quando estava de bom humor, a mesma língua afiada era capaz de proferir os elogios mais doces e lisonjeiros que alguém poderia querer ouvir. Hermione sabia que era melhor confiar no Riddle rabugento.

Durante as noites era outra história. Quando o hospital ficava escuro, ele virava uma criança assustada. Riddle acordava chorando e gritando, dizendo estar de volta no meio da guerra, vendo seus companheiros morrer. Era uma coisa comum de se ver acontecendo com soldados, mas Tom Riddle se sentia extremamente envergonhado uma vez que seus ataques de pânico iam embora. As noites nas quais ela passava horas ao lado dele, tentando acalmá-lo, eram mais longas do que o normal, mas ela as aproveitava mais do que deveria.

Hermione estava se sentindo mais feliz do que o normal naquele dia enquanto andava até o hospital. Tom Riddle estava quase completamente curado – seus ferimentos não haviam infectado e estavam sendo curados com perfeição, quase que como um milagre – e, logo, seria liberado para ir para casa. Nada poderia dar errado.

Mais tarde naquele dia, no hospital, o Sr. Riddle foi cumprimentado por uma enfermeira ruiva cujos olhos estavam avermelhados, como se ela estivesse chorando por muito tempo. A enfermeira Weasley lhe explicou que estaria cuidando dele daquele dia em diante. A ruiva, somada aos rumores que ouvira sobre outro ataque aéreo à cidade naquela manhã, fora o suficiente para fazê-lo entender o que havia acontecido.

**2011**

A Dra. Hermione Granger nunca gostara da morte. Talvez essa tenha sido a razão para ela não ter ido trabalhar em emergências ou em cirurgias. Esses trabalhos implicavam em ficar em constante contato com a morte, então ela escolheu psiquiatria. Sim, morte estava presente ali, mas de uma maneira diferente. Então, quando ela conheceu aquele homem que parecia fascinado pela morte, a mulher não pôde não julgá-lo por aquilo. Que tipo de pessoa amava ficar tão perto da morte ao ponto de escolher um trabalho no qual teria que passar quase 24 horas em cima de um cadáver? Aquilo parecia meio doentio.

Não que ela nunca tivesse conhecido outros patologistas forenses. Cormac McLaggen era um e ele não parecia doentio ou louco. Ele gostava do seu trabalho, mas o Dr. Tom Riddle? Ele era louco por aquilo. O homem falava sobre os corpos sem vida os quais abria em seu necrotério com tamanha satisfação que ela se perguntava se não fora ele quem os colocara ali sobre aquelas macas geladas. Ele falava sobre morte como se ela fosse uma coisa maravilhosa e como cadáveres eram lindos. A morte era a razão de ele viver.

"Os mortos nos ensinam mais que os vivos, doutora," ela lhe disse uma vez enquanto Hermione o observava terminar de serrar as costelas de uma mulher, segurando a sua caixa torácica e puxando-a, abrindo o seu peito. "Eles estão sempre nos servindo e nunca mentirão para você. Eles são belos à sua maneira e nunca irão nos incomodar."

Era estranho ver Riddle abrir aqueles corpos, tirando todos os órgãos que uma vez foram vitais para aquelas pessoas enquanto um brilho satisfeito aparecia em seus olhos azuis. Dissecar aqueles corpos era o trabalho de um artista, ele lhe dissera, e de um detetive. Depois de acompanhar algumas autópsias – porque a sua curiosidade era mais forte do que o seu senso -, a mulher percebeu que ele estava correto. Tom Riddle era um artista quando se inclinava por cima daqueles corpos, segurando seu bisturi com firmeza entre os dedos e curvando a sua lâmina fria por sobre a carne morta. Ele era um artista quando retirava o coração e os pulmões com tamanha delicadeza, coisa que, às vezes, ela não via nem em médicos que tratavam de pacientes vivos. Ele, também, era um detetive quando descobria o que levara tal pessoa até o seu necrotério, estudando todos os detalhes de seus corpos.

E, apesar de Hermione não gostar da morte, ela sabia apreciar o trabalho de um bom artista.

**1991-1998**

Quando Hermione Granger ouviu falar sobre Lord Voldemort pela primeira vez, ela estava lendo um livro de História da Magia. Também fora a primeira vez na qual ouvira falar sobre o menino que viria a ser o seu melhor amigo.

Ela crescera temendo aquele bruxo cujas idéias viraram o mundo bruxo de ponta cabeça e, mais tarde, odiou-o por transformar aquele seu lugar mágico e maravilhoso em um pesadelo. Ela lutou contra ele mais de uma vez, sempre ao lado de Harry Potter. Ela ousava chamá-lo pelo seu nome e não de Você-Sabe-Quem. Ela o havia amaldiçoado e dito a si mesma que iria se vingar por ele a ter feito fazer uma coisa tão horrível quando apagar a memória de seus próprios pais. Ela, com muito orgulho, destruíra uma parte de sua alma, ajudando a matá-lo.

Durante todos esses anos nos quais Hermione Granger se opôs à Voldemort, ela nunca sentiu remorso por fazer algo contra ele. Aquele homem merecia cada duelo perdido, cada feitiço falho, cada vez que Harry o derrotara, cada golpe que suas horcruxes recebiam... Então, quando o corpo de Lord Voldemort bateu no chão de pedra do grande salão de Hogwarts, seus olhos vermelhos encarando o nada, a garota sentiu-se triunfante. Eles o haviam derrotado, finalmente, depois de tantos anos de temor. Eles o haviam matado e ela se sentia orgulhosa se si mesma por ter ajudado na tarefa de construir a queda de Tom Riddle.

* * *

**N/A:**

a)FOMA (equivalente russo de Thomas, pronunciado Famá) FOMICH (patronímico para um homem cujo pai se chama Foma) ZAGADKOV (Zgadka - enigma, em russo).

b)GERMIONA (como foi traduzido o nome da Hermione na versão russa de HP) PYOTROVNA (patronímico de mulheres cujo pai se chama Pyotr, a gente não sabe o nome do pai da Mione, então...) KOLZHONIKINA (Kolzhonik - fazendeiro, em russo, que é o significado de "Granger")

c)LASKOV - Laska é "doninha" em russo (Weasel, em inglês, o que inspirou o nome dos Weasley, yey).


End file.
